Carriage
by LovelyBlood
Summary: On their way to Hell in a butterfly drawn carriage Ciel and Sebastian share their special last moments together. AU. SebasxCiel


**A/N: **'Kay so this takes place like right after the ending of Kuroshitsuji I. Sorry guys, KuroII doesn't exist in this story. -Awwww~- I was going to write the ending of KuroI in italics at the beginning but 1.) I haven't seen that epi in a while so I kinda forgot how it goes word for word. 2.) I am way too lazy for my own good. :/ By the way, I will explain my retardedly long absence down at the bottom. C: Please R&R~!

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, you all know how it goes. :/

**Warning: **ShotaxDemon yaoi! :D Kind of dark-ish. D: Unless you're into that sort of thing... then it's :D

* * *

_Everything was both familiar and unknown at the same time. . . _

The sound of the carriage he didn't own rolling along a road he'd never seen before. The feeling of this silk cushion he'd never laid his dainty, little body on in his life. The consciousness he didn't know he still had. Wait- the consciousness?

Two slightly scowling, mismatched and uncovered eyes slowly opened letting blindingly bright light pour in. But how? The young boy sat up and looked around the small body of the carriage he was laying in. He was both angry and puzzled. He was angry because he was supposed have died and gone to Hell once Sebastian had eaten his soul. And he was confused because he had no idea where he was and why he was obviously still alive.

The inside of the strange carriage was so white, it was practically glowing and it had dark blue curtains covering the windows. The seats were the same blue color and made of the softest silk imaginable. It looked as though the ceiling was a glass window but you could see your reflection almost as clearly as a mirror. As the child was glancing around the carriage he couldn't help but feel like someone was watching him. He turned to see a familiar smirking face.

"Sebastian! How long have you been sitting there?" Ciel barked.

"I've been here since you awoke, Young master. You really should pay more attention to your surroundings."

"I thought you were supposed to take my soul once the contract was completed. You didn't change your mind, did you?"

Sebastian chuckled and looked down. "Of course not. How could I possibly let a delicious meal, such as yourself, get away after I've been so hungry for all of this time?"

Sebastian looked back up to meet Ciel's, once again, scowling face. "Then why am I still alive?" Ciel questioned.

"Well you see, Young master, we are now on our way to Hell."

Ciel cocked an eyebrow. Sebastian smiled and inched over to the window motioning Ciel to come over to look. Ciel obeyed by scooting over to see out of the carriage.

The sky was black and it appeared there was no ground. Only a winding, almost glittering pathway. A few spots of light scattered the sky but other than that there was nothing in sight for miles. The young earl was taken aback by the odd scenery and turned to his butler.

"Where the bloody hell are we?" he asked with an obvious hint of unsureness in his voice.

"It is as I said before: We are on our way to Hell. Have you ever heard of that old saying that when you die you are taken to Heaven by butterflies?" Ciel nodded. "Well it is the same for Hell. Butterflies are driving this carriage. I decided that it is only fitting that I see you make it there safely. I am one hell of a butler, after all." Sebastian's mouth twisted into that usual smirk of his which sent shivers down Ciel's body.

"Why would you want to come along? I am only your latest meal. You don't have a reason to follow me wherever I go now."

Sebastian's smile grew wider and he clicked his tongue. "Young master, you are not only my latest meal but also my latest _obsession_."

"Obsession?"

"Yes. You see, I have never had a contractor that I have wanted to know everything about ever in my long life," Sebastian paused and took Ciel's hand into his own. "You are a person who has made this demon begin to feel human. It takes a lot to actually give a demon feelings about another."

Ciel blushed and ripped his hand away from Sebastian's. "Don't touch me!" he yelled.

Sebastian smiled and pushed Ciel up against the wall of the carriage. "Young master, even though I may still call you by this title it is only out of habit. You belong to me now for this short trip. I do not follow your orders any longer."

Ciel was blushing madly at the small distance between his face and his used-to-be butler's.

"And now that you are mine... I think I shall take full advantage of that and do what I've been waiting to do for years."

Sebastian pressed his lips against the younger boys. Ciel was speechless. His eyes were as wide as the moon and his face was as hot as the sun. Once he fully comprehended what was going on he decided to let Sebastian have his way. If only for a little it longer. It's only fair- they did have a contract...!

Ciel was still being pinned to the wall but decided to push his lips harder into the kiss attempting to make it appear as though he was trying to get away but really asking for more. Sebastian was pleased by the movement and decided to try taking another step. He slid his tongue out and tried to get into Ciel's mouth. The boy was unsure but decided to open up and the dominance war began. After a couple minutes of trying his hardest, Ciel finally lost the fight and pulled away for need of air.

Sebastian smiled at the sight of his pouting ex-master. The adorable sight was just too much and he slid Ciel down onto his back and loomed over him on the large carriage seat.

"I must know before I continue, Young master... since the day we met so many years ago have you had any regrets?"

Ciel was silent for a moment but then a cocky chuckle slipped out. "Do I, earl Ciel Phantomhive, have any regrets about the past? Not one."

Both males smiled at each other until Sebastain swooped down to plant a kiss on Ciel's forehead. "It would appear nothing much has changed since then..." The raven haired man mumbled.

Ciel grew impatient and pulled Sebastian's head in for a long kiss on the lips. Years must've passed before they finally separated and Sebastian began to remove his former master's coat. He tossed it aside and placed kisses along Ciel's unveiled neck.

"Sebastian?"

"Hm?" the demon nonchalantly hummed into Ciel's neck.

"If these really are out last moments together... then make them count. Got it?"

Sebastian paused for a second and smiled. "Is that an order?"

"... No. It's not."

The demon butler's smile widened and he started to move downwards. Sebastian unbuttoned the child's shorts and threw them to the ground beside the coat and unbuttoned his white under shirt. He left it only unbuttoned around the boy so he could keep a sense of security for Ciel because he was about to experience something very different than anything ever before. The demon then threw his coat and button up to the floor to join Ciel's clothes but left his own pants on.

Hungrily gazing down at the half naked boy Sebastian spoke, "Young master, are you ready for what's to come?"

"Yes! Just hurry up and make me feel good already!" Ciel commanded.

Sebastian was surprised and smiled widely. _"This brave child has no idea..." _he thought to himself.

The older man gracefully moved his body down the carriage seat as he placed ethereal kisses along Ciel's snowy white torso. The soft kisses slowed as they moved closer and closer to where Ciel wanted Sebastian's mouth the most. The boy began to twitch and wiggle under the man's lips until he finally lost patience.

"Get on with it, Demon!" Ciel shouted.

_"What a damn brat!" _Sebastian smirked.

Then, in a hot second, Ciel's member was completely engulfed by Sebastian mouth. The sudden feeling of warmth on such a sensitive place caused Ciel to throw back his head and let out a quick gasp. The reaction Sebastian received made him chuckled. Just those small vibrations could have been enough to make Ciel lose his mind but he held himself back wanting to drag out this feeling.

The next few minutes were filled with the sound of Ciel's panting and Sebastian's humming. The former butler decided it was about time to move along and sucked Ciel off even harder. The boy released with a load moan and Sebastian sucked it all down, not leaving a single drop.

As Ciel caught his breath Sebastian once again took his place looming over his young master. Just as Ciel could finally breathe again Sebastain stole it all away with a kiss. While distracting Ciel with his lips, Sebastain's hand made it's way down to the boy's arse and he slowly pushed a single finger in. Ciel broke the kiss by throwing his head back and hissing with discomfort. Despite what _certain people_ may think Ciel had never had his bottom invaded by Sebastian before.

"I'm sorry, Young master, but this is necessary." Sebastian gently spoke into Ciel's ear. Then he swiftly placed his lips back over Ciel's and kissed harder.

Ciel didn't protest until a second finger was added. "Nng! Se-Sebastian! Get them out!"

"It would only cause more pain if this wasn't done first. I must finish preparing you." Then Sebastian quickly pushed a third finger inside and moved them around. The feeling was so weird and painful that Ciel couldn't help but squirm. That is... until Sebastian found that oh so wonderful spot~ Ciel's tightly clenched eyes shot open and his jaw dropped. Sebastian smiled now knowing that he was no longer causing pain to his little lover.

"If you like this then just imagine how it will feel when _I'm _inside you, Young master." said Sebastian smirking.

Ciel whimpered as Sebastian's digits were removed but he was content again as his pink lips were once again attacked. Sebastian placed himself over Ciel's ready entrance and pushed in. The poor [not really] boy was taken off gaurd and let a scream of pure pain slip out. Sebastian, trying to distract him from the pain, grabbed a hold of his forgotten member and started to pump it as he kissed the boy again. Ciel eventually got used to the feeling of being filled [or just got distracted by where Sebastian's hand was. Either one.] and the demon began to slowly pull out only to gently push back in.

Ciel freed his mouth from Sebastian's and impaciently spoke out. "G-go faster! Don't be so gentle with me!"

Sebastian complied and let go of Ciel's member to hold him in place while he began to push in and out faster. Ciel's pleasure filled moans drifted through the small body of the carriage which encouraged Sebastian to go even faster to get more sound. Ciel wrapped his shaking arms and legs around Sebastian's body and pushed his face into his shoulder. With half closed, glassy eyes Ciel looked at his erotic reflection in the mirror-like ceiling with disgust.

_"Is this really the way I'm going to live my last moments alive? Being fucked senseless by a no longer needed pawn? Heh... what a disgrace to the Phantomhive name..."_

Ciel closed his eyes and furrowed his brow as he continued to allow his demon to take his body as his own. He decided that he no longer cared what other people thought about his actions. Why should he? He was on his way to Hell, after all. And these last minutes with his ex-butler were his dammit! That's right... all his own.

"S-Sebastian. Move faster." Ciel ordered, biting hard into Sebastian's shoulder.

The demon chuckled as he felt Ciel bite down harder as the speed increased. Ciel released his hold and moaned loudly telling Sebastian that he was almost there. Sebastian slammed his lips into Ciel's and they shared possibly their last kiss together. Ciel moaned into the fiery kiss as he released himself for the second time. Their kiss broke as Ciel started to lose consciousness. Panting heavily the young boy tried to speak.

"Seb-bastian..." he was able to speak out.

"Yes, Young master?" Sebastian smiled.

"Before we a-arrive I... wa... want to..."

Sebastian let a chuckled slip out as he watched Ciel's now dull blue eyes fall shut. "Continue."

"I... love... you."

Sebastian's smirk disappeared and his brow raised in surprise.

Ciel didn't speak after that; He fell right to sleep.

OOO

Sebastian had redressed himself and Ciel and leaned the unconscious boy on the window. The free demon sat staring at the child; a hint of sadness almost clear in his eyes. Ciel's breathing gradually slowed down until his little chest moved no more. Sebastian sighed and smiled at the only thing that had made him feel almost human.

"Young master... We have arrived." said the demon as he placed one last kiss upon the boy's cold forehead.

* * *

**FIRST** I'd like to say thank you for reading this~! **Second** I'd like to say please review. But** first** I'd like you to read this. C:

**Reason for absence:** I'm a very lazy human being. U-U I've had this story idea in mind since summer but then classes started before I could write it and I just haven't had the time. D: But here it is! :D So... please don't hurt me for not posting in a while, my beautiful fans that I like to think I have! ;A; Your kind encouragement will help me to write more! TTwTT -dashes off-

Oh wait! -dashes back- If you see any mistakes please tell me! I just skimmed through it super fast! . _. ... 'Kay. -dashes off again-


End file.
